The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit design, and more specifically, to predicting noise propagation in circuits.
In the integrated circuit design process, computer programs are often used to verify the integrity of circuit designs and predict the behavior of the circuits.
An industry standard program for circuit design analysis is the simulation program with integrated circuit emphasis (SPICE). The SPICE program may use composite current source (CCS) models for noise rules to determine gate level noise characterizations.
The CCS models for noise rules (CCS-Noise) provides an input/output voltage dependent driver model (a ViVo table) for the gate. The ViVo (voltage in/voltage out) table is a two-dimensional table of currents characterized for a range of input and output voltages.